Eren Frost
by GobletMoonStone123
Summary: Por primera vez tenía esperanzas y una alarmante necesidad de hacerse presente en la vida de esas personas, en especial en la vida de ese hombre quien suspiraba aliviado el que su hija estuviera con vida y todo gracias a él .


La Leyenda de Eren frost

Oscuridad y silencio fue lo primero que percibió antes de abrir sus ojos lentamente hasta encontrarse con una tenue luz blanca que lo recibió susurrándole palabras inentendibles mientras su cuerpo poco a poco se elevaba. Cuando se incorporó por completo y pudo ver desde arriba lo que sucedía, sintió asombro y curiosidad al no saber porque estaba ahí y porque podía hacer eso.

Diviso una rama que estaba por caerse de la copa de un árbol así que lo agarro mientras su cuerpo lentamente levitaba hacia abajo tocando el frio suelo quebradizo del lago. Noto que al tocarlo unas figuras floreadas en forma de copos de nieve salían de él y que su rama tomaba forma de bastón súbitamente; entonces vio que del mismo también salían formas de nieve en el suelo. Emocionado empezó patinar hasta que una brisa lo alzo de nuevo hasta llevarlo una aldea donde aterrizo y emocionado se acercó a un muchacho para pedir dirección pues recordaba estar perdido y debía volver a casa para la cena.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el niño paso sobre el atravesándolo como si fuera un umbral de puerta.

Ahí supo que nadie podía verlo ni oírlo aun cuando gritara y dijera "Hola", ahí supo que su cuerpo en plano físico había desaparecido convirtiéndolo en un fantasma donde todos lo ignoraban. Se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo ya no estaba en el plano físico.

Pasaron muchos años desde ese día y aunque nunca pudo regresar a su vieja vida, con el tiempo olvido lo que era extrañar , viviendo solo el momento.

Presente: Diciembre del 2018

Date prisa Farlan – gritaba la menor quien llevaba tiempo esperando a su hermano para ir a esquiar. En la mañana los habían emocionado con ello pero ahora el aludido se encontraba en un dilema pues temía de las alturas y el resbalarse por pisar hielo no era una experiencia placentera.

-No molestes Isabel – respondió con hastío mientras revisaba la lista de lo que iba a llevar para el viaje.

Papa ¿dónde está mi casco rosado? – pregunto mientras bajaba la escalera.

Isa te he dicho que esta en el carro, ya tú tienes todo empacado. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a escuchar?

Perdón soy muy distraída - dijo apenada mientras Levi le revolvía la cabeza cariñosamente.

El estruendoso bajar de Farlan indico que estaban listos.

La canción ya cansaba de tanto que la repetía pero sino colaboraba su papa le dirigía una mirada asesina pues navidad era la festividad favorita de Isabel y arruinarle la diversión era castigo seguro para el chico. Porque era ley que cada diciembre al menos durante una hora del día en todo el mes "All I want for Christmas it's you "- debía ser puesto en la casa o en el carro para complacerla.

Levi no se quejaba pues amaba la voz de la niña pero Farlan la fastidiaba diciéndole que se callara o le tiraba un peluche en la cabeza par disuadirla aunque era imposible.

Levi reía al volante mientras manejaba hasta él parking donde estacionar, estas fechas lo eran todo para él pues además era su cumpleaños.

-Bien ya llegamos, recuerden tener cuidado con el hielo resbaladizo por favor – advirtió un poco preocupado. Los niños salieron saltando de la emoción mientras buscaban en el maletero los skis y las indumentarias propias del deporte.

-Escuchen lo que les digo, no se vaya tan lejos – ordeno el mayor vigilando con recelo el pasar de los carros que venían a estacionar.

Mientras ayudaba a bajar las cosas sintió una fría brisa recorrer su oreja dejándole una sensación extraña la cual no supo explicar.

-Papa está tardando -oyó decir a los pequeños quienes ya estaban equipados con su respectivamente indumentaria esperando por él.

-Si bueno ya vamos – cerró la puerta trasera agarrando sus skis y siguiendo a sus hijos.

Al llegar a la colina donde otros padres enseñaban a sus hijos comprendió porque Farlan tenía tanto miedo, si bien había que arriesgarse a intentar nuevas cosas el final de la colina terminaba en una calle abierta donde pasaban los carros lo cual le hizo pensar automáticamente en Isabel para quien era su primera vez. Temía por ella por lo que se coloco a su lado para instruirla.

-Escucha bien cuando vayas bajando trata de mantener el equilibrio en ambos pies y decide el curso a donde quieres ir al llegar abajo , puede ser izquierda cerca de donde está la rampa para las personas que vuelven a subir a la colina o a la derecha cerca de aquel instructor que esta vigilando a los niños. ¿Entiendes?

-Si papa – se preparó para bajar observando con detalle la altura en la que estaban al tiempo que Levi se ponía a su lado para bajar con ella.

-Puedo hacerlo sola.

-De ninguna manera yo bajare contigo en caso de que pase algo.

Poco a poco comenzaron a deslizarse sosteniéndose de los bastones al tiempo que bajaban al unísono y la velocidad incrementaba. Isabel comenzó a tensarse pues al poco tiempo quiso caer al suelo sentada para bajar la parada y todavía no llegaba al final de la meta. Levi posiciono su cuerpo de tal forma para orillarse a su lado y ver si estaba bien.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Nada estoy bien- negó con la cabeza mientras luchaba por pararse y el otro le daba la mano para levantarse.

-Ese nada suena mucho a que no estas segura Isa.

-Por favor papa es mi primera vez – le miro un poco molesta.

-No espero que lo hagas bien a la primera – le aseguro con una pequeña mueca que podría interpretarse como sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento vieron a un esquiador experto pasar lo más rápido posible llegando magistralmente hacia el final sin ningún rasguño. Isabel suspiro pensando que ojala y algún día fuera ella capaz de hacer lo mismo mientras su padre gritaba el nombre de Farlan al ver que había sido el quien había bajado muy rápido y aterrizado en el tiempo justo antes de ir a dar a la carretera que dividía la sección de novatos y la de expertos.

La pequeña emocionada, bajo lo que quedaba del tramo y se reencontró con su hermano para intentarlo de nuevo. Levi los siguió para contemplarlos desde las alturas y asegurarse que bajaran adecuadamente.

-Mira y aprende – le indico mientras observaba como Farlan se ponía en posición para bajar flexionando las rodillas y las caderas con la barbilla adelantada , los brazos sosteniendo firme los bastones antes de bajar . Lo hizo de forma suave y no tan rápida como la primera vez, controlando su posición para llegar al final y doblar a la izquierda exitosamente.

-Ahora es tu turno ¿Viste como hizo? – la pequeña asintió mientras se ponía en posición, un solo impulso y ya se estaba deslizando suavemente hasta que de pronto la velocidad comenzó aumentar a medida que estaba más cerca de la bajada. Utilizando sus piernas comenzó a zigzaguear para controlar la dirección a donde quería ir y cuando menos lo espero ya había llegado al final sana y salva sin ningún rasguño aparente.

Miro desde arriba a su padre y hermano quienes aplaudían orgullosos, Farlan sobretodo pero Levi estaba muy ansioso por lo que presencio ; decidió bajar lo más rápido junto al otro y ofreció ir a comer algo aunque la pequeña emocionada quería ir de nuevo pero con convicción por parte del mayor y del hermano no quedo de otra. Isabel refunfuño frustrada pero para el padre era un alivio, no quería experimentar esa sensación preocupante de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieren comer?- les pregunto mientras hacían la cola para la cafetería donde había variedad desde tabules, shawarma, pizza, hamburguesas y perros calientes.

-Hamburguesa -se apresuró a decir la pequeña emocionada pero Levi le refuto diciéndole que ya había comido hamburguesa el día anterior y que hoy le tocaba probar algo distinto.

-¿Qué tal una pizza para todos? – propuso Farlan mientras Levi miraba con desaprobación que no optaran por una ensalada como el tabule.

-Está bien- decidió resignado - pero que conste que mañana comerán sopa de pollo y ensalada de atún como almuerzo, no pueden vivir comiendo chatarra toda la vida y solo en contadas ocasiones se los permito, ¿me oyeron?

-Si papa.

Durante la comida a Isabel le paso preguntarle sobre leyendas locales y que antes tenía miedo de venir a esquiar pues habían historias de ciertos espíritus malignos en especial las colinas donde estaban , que empujaban a las personas causando accidentes. Levi le miro un poco confuso y quiso indagar más en el tema.

-Jack Frost, todo es culpa de él o eso dicen – dijo la pequeña dándole un mordisco a su pedazo de pizza.

-Ah sí, el – dijo Farlan- Jack Frost el espíritu navideño que causa revuelo, ventiscas de nieve y anda arruinando la navidad con tormentas e inviernos extremadamente helados.

-Estúpidas supersticiones, oí que era un espíritu navideño que gustaba de arruinarle la navidad a Santa Claus y a sus elfos trabajadores – dijo Levi sorbiendo su Ginger Ale.

-Si pero Santa Claus- Farlan no pudo seguir debido al dolor que sintió en su fémur y ver la cara asesina de Levi quien ya veía sus intenciones. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podía arruinarle la navidad a la pequeña.

-Papa , me dijeron que Jack usa otro seudónimo para pasar por uno de nosotros. Dicen que se hace llamar Krueger o Eren tomando la apariencia de un anciano decrepito sin una pierna. ¿Eso es cierto?

-No pequeña, son solo mitos, nada de eso es cierto. Terminen de comer y vayamos de nuevo a la montaña a esquiar, ¿quieren?

Emocionados por subir a la colina de nuevo, atravesaron la calle para ir al lugar de principiantes. No se sentía cómodo dejando a los hermanos por su cuenta pues uno tenía 12 y la menor tenía 6 años.

-Recuerda flexionar las piernas, las rodillas y los brazos ligeramente abiertos a ambos lados sosteniendo firme los bastones, ve bajando suave Isa , no me hagas repetirme de nuevo- le advirtió de forma pesada al ver los ojos rodando de la niña y la poca disposición para escuchar.

-Si ya se papa, estoy lista.

-Todavía no, después de que llegues allá abajo quédate ahí y me esperas.

-Pero quería subir a intentarlo de nuevo.

-No sin mi supervisión; que lo hayas echo bien una vez no quiere decir que puedas hacerlo de nuevo y de la misma forma.

Se posiciono tal cual lo indicado y con los bastones a su lado dio el impulso para ir bajando gradualmente hasta que la velocidad aumentara.

Isabel aterrizo de la misma forma que lo había hecho previo al almuerzo pero no contaba con que un individuo perdiera el control de lo que hacía y sin poder echarse más atrás el chico tropezó empujándolos a ambos hacia la carretera donde casualmente un carro se aproximaba.

Levi al ver el panorama, bajo a toda velocidad tratando de impedir un desastre cuando noto que el auto ya estaba cerca de ellos y que estaba haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por frenar entonces una figura semi-fantasmal apareció de la nada y los empujo hacia la misma esquina de donde se habían salido a la vez que el carro lo atravesaba como si de un portal se tratara deteniendo su andar inmediato.

El carro había frenado muy tarde y de no ser por la figura que apareció de la nada, tanto la niña como el joven hubieran sido atropellados. Así tan rápido como había sucedido había desaparecido sin ningún rastro.

El incidente causo tal alboroto que de pronto la gente se reunió alrededor de las víctimas y el conductor salía del auto preguntando por la salud de los jóvenes. El dueño del local donde se rentaban skis , había presenciado todo y por la conmoción que se formó decidió avisar a la policía local quien no tardó en llegar y preguntar si todo estaba bien.

Pronto se corrió el rumor y con el tiempo los noticieros locales quisieron hacer aparición y entrevistar allegados pero las victimas del incidente desaparecieron en ese momento.

Tarde ya en la noche que los había puesto a dormir, organizaba los papeles del trabajo en carpetas mientras limpiaba por debajo de la cama. Con la calefacción encendida y el trabajo de sacudir alfombras no le era muy grato el calor que había dentro pero su cuarto era menos frio que el de los niños quienes ahora por cuestión de horario debían estar durmiendo.

Busco el control remoto y apago la televisión al oír el incidente del hombre misterioso encapuchado salvando a una niña en las noticias. Lo que menos quería era revivir ese momento pues la sola idea de perder a Isabel era cruda y muy real. De no ser por ese ser encapuchado descalzo con un bastón, estaría en sala de emergencias en estos momentos luchando por su vida.

Su mente volvió al atardecer de aquel día donde el chico o el hombre (era demasiado joven a su gusto pues no tenía callos en la piel y parecía que estaba ileso a pesar del frio). Tenía unos pantalones color marrones que le llegaban hasta el fémur, su capucha era azul y cargaba un bastón , no pudo verle el rostro y para cuando el carro lo atravesó este había desaparecido.

Cuando había llegado hacia donde estaba Isabel para socorrerla ella tampoco pudo decirle como era pues no pudo ver su rostro, solo sintió que la agarraban detrás del collar de su chaqueta y la empujaban hacia el costado.

El otro hombre se había disculpado profusamente pero Levi estaba tan enojado que lo ignoro y decidió seguir de largo, sosteniendo la mano de Isabel vocifero el nombre de Farlan quien casualmente estaba cerca y les ordeno regresar al automóvil pues irían de regreso a casa. El otro protesto pero al ver la cara asesina de Levi no le quedo de otra más que despedirse de los nuevos compañeros con quienes estaba esquiando y regresar.

-Jack Frost …O debo decir Eren Krueger – recordó la conversación de la pequeña quien oía los mitos de dicho personaje. La descripción dada por ella le hizo pensar en el tipo que indirectamente había salvado a su hija.

De pronto sintió una fría brisa recorrer el ventanal atravesándolo hasta llegar a él. Oyó el ruido de un cristal caer al suelo del lado izquierdo de la cama entonces lo busco y vio una figura curiosa en forma de dendrita estelar y vio que afuera de su ventanal había hielo con las misma forma de cristal que ahora sostenía en manos.

-¿De dónde vino esto? – se preguntó a si mismo al tiempo que se incorporaba.

Se sentó en la cama contemplando el perfecto cristal el cual no perdía su forma ni se derretía a pesar de la calefacción. Decidió ponerlo en su recién limpiada mesa de noche mientras terminaba de organizar los papeles y ponerlos en su sitio, quería tener tiempo para contemplarlo de nuevo antes de irse a dormir.

Fuera de la casa 512 el espíritu navideño vigilaba celoso la actividad de cierto hombre quien a altas horas de la noche no se había ido a dormir por estar limpiando. Era divertido ver su cara de frustración y asombro por el polvo además del ensimismamiento por el regalo que le había dejado de la nada.

¿Habría sentido su presencia al colarse por esa ventana? ¿Le gustara el obsequio que le dio? Por su expresión de ensimismamiento y el que lo haya puesto sobre su mesa de noche, diría que sí. El hecho que lo hubiera visto salvando a su hija decía algo, ¿no?

Quería creer que si pero mejor se conformaba con espiar a ese hombre al cual no había podido dejar de mirar desde que lo vio esquiando con sus hijos cuidando muy atento a Isabel, así había oído llamarla.

El verlos discutiendo, que si ese hombre que la salvo en el camino a casa era o no un fantasma era bastante divertido y frustrante a la vez pero decidió mejor contra su juicio no quejarse pues de buenas a primeras no notaban su presencia lo cual le daba más ventaja al espiarlos.

Maldijo su suerte por haberse salido de la casa al ver que cerraron las ventanas y ahora no podía entrar. Sin duda le hubiera gustado quedarse más tiempo pero al ver que la luz se apagaba su oportunidad de entrar de nuevo era nula.

Sin esperanzas golpeo fuerte con su bastón a la mitad del ventanal cuando de pronto se abrió y sin desaprovechar se metió al ver que el hombre se despertaba asustado gritando ¿"Quien anda ahí? - al tiempo que se dirigía a cerrarla.

No estaba tranquilo, sentía una presencia que para nada le gustaba pues no estaba solo y eso no dejo que volviera a la cama. Prendió la luz esperando ver a una silueta de alguien pero no logro ver nada, aparentemente todo estaba tranquilo y solo. Apago la luz y se arropo esperando al sueño que viniera a su encuentro.

Eren vigilaba su sueño el cual no parecía muy tranquilo pues se revolvía incomodo como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla. Quería ayudarlo así que le susurró cosas como el nombre de su hija y los skies , cosas como flores y polillas aunque no estaba tan seguro si el hombre gustara de ello.

Intento hacerle imágenes mentales de nieve y navidad, regalos y trineos entonces una pequeña sonrisa se formó en medio de la boca de ese hombre el cual apenas por susurros supo que se llamaba Levi.

Le hizo figuras de liebres y de pascua para entretenerlo al ver su reacción placentera, entonces se le ocurrió decir el nombre de Jack Frost y entonces el semblante del dormido cambio completamente. Se preocupó que lo odiara aun cuando había salvado a su hija de un accidente pero se alivió al oírlo murmurar que no era un mal tipo pero le resultaba misterioso y quería saber más de él.

Eso solo lo emociono pues había logrado verlo cuando nadie más lo había notado en mucho tiempo; recordó la acalorada conversación antes de perder los estribos rumbo a casa y cuando Isabel le pregunto si estaba agradecido con él por salvarla , la respuesta neutra de él fue solo :

-Sea quien sea que te haya salvado, estoy muy agradecido.

Ese "sea quien sea" pudo haberlo molestado pero al menos había reconocido la existencia de un individuo que la salvo a ella y al otro muchacho despistado. De alguna u otra forma lo había visto y eso por ahora era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

Mucho más tarde en la madrugada decidió marcharse a otros sitios a hacer más travesuras pero volvería a esa casa donde al menos alguien lo había notado después de tantos años.

Por primera vez Jack Fros o Eren , tenía esperanzas y una alarmante necesidad de hacerse presente en la vida de esas personas, en especial en la vida de ese hombre quien suspiraba aliviado el que su hija estuviera con vida y todo gracias a él .


End file.
